


Gray Rain of Depression

by letskilleternity



Series: Sterek + tv tropes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskilleternity/pseuds/letskilleternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf has been killed, and Stiles's heart breaks.</p>
<p>The trope is <a href="http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/GrayRainOfDepression">Gray Rain of Depression</a></p>
<p>also <a href="http://letskilleternity.tumblr.com/post/128285878407/sterek-gray-rain-of-depression">on tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Rain of Depression

Stiles steps out of the shower, body cleaned but thoughts still messed up. He can still hear the words playing in his head, as running the water as strong as possible over his head failed to drown his thoughts. Even the rain outside is trying to help, hitting the window hard, piercing sounds resonating in his room.

“Beacon Hills animal lovers are mourning tonight,” the journalist has said earlier on, “as a black wolf was found dead near the forest’s edge.”

He hasn’t been able to find out where the animal was kept, hasn’t been able to see for himself that it was, in fact, Derek, but he didn’t believe in coincidence and Derek has been missing for hours before that, when they were supposed to meet downtown.

The loft was empty.

Derek phone was on but ringing in the void.

Stiles slips under the sheets, still wet, not a care in the world. He cries himself to sleep, and even then, barely sleeps a couple of hours.

The rain has stopped and the sun rises when he opens his eyes again, feeling warm and tingly. He wiggles in his bed only to find fur, black fur, surrounding him.

“Derek?” he holds out his hand tentatively, rests it on the wolf’s neck and sighs when it’s not a dream.

The wolf sticks his muzzle to Stiles’ cheek and licks. “You’re here,” Stiles giggles, letting go his worries.

Derek shifts back, nose still buried in Stiles’ neck. “I got your messages,” he simply says.  
“I thought you were dead,” Stiles says, sounding reproachful. “You should have called sooner. Why didn’t you?”  
“I was hiding, that wolf they killed was a plain wolf, not a shifter, but the hunters were after me, I needed to-”  
Stiles cuts him by pressing a kiss on Derek’s lips, the pulls away sighing. “I thought you were dead and I’d never get to tell you how I feel.”  
Derek kisses him back deeply, hands roaming up and down Stiles’ arms. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” 

Derek holds Stiles until all the worries have gone away, until all that’s left is desire and the simple bliss of being with one another, alive.


End file.
